Półfinałowy teścik, no i co jeszcze?
Intro sezonu: Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! (pełna wersja) Pierwsza kamera wskazuje z «lotu ptaka», druga kamera wypada z szafy, a trzecia monitoruje ognisko. Potem czwarta kamera przelatuje przez całą dzicz, aż do małego bajorka, przy którym Sheila drze kartki wyeliminowanych uczestników. Następna kamera wędruje do domku na drzewie, gdzie nie ma żadnej żywej duszy, tylko mieniący się stolik. Potem kamera spada z balkoniku, gdzie upada na ziemię i obserwuje drzewo, na którym śpiewa ptak. Jednak ekran odsuwa się od drzewa niedaleko «stołówki», gdzie leży walizka z milionem, na który upada sztanga, rozsypując banknoty. Otwierają się drzwi. Tam leci muzyczka, przy której bawi się Geoff, a obok jest popsute łóżko, na którym skacze. Ostatecznie jednak ekran pokazuje Radę Plemienną, przy której Dakota poparzyła się pianką, a Chef dał jej bandaż z niechęcią, wszyscy zaczęli gwiżdżeć, a na koniec pojawiła się perspektywa, a na niej napis: "Total Drama : Survivor". Dzień 30 Kamper Dakoty i Sheili (Finałowa 3. Dakota i Sheila wreszcie mogą odpocząć po eliminacji Crimson) Dakota (PZ) : 'Yay! Finałowa 3! Nie spodziewałam się, że jednak mi się to uda! ''(Zaczęła skakać ze szczęścia) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''To było przecież przewidywalne... i niby na mnie kurczak poleciało 0 głosów. -.- Tego żeście się nie spodziewali. ''(wybuchnęła śmiechem) 'Dakota : '''To musi być żałosne.... jak Crimson zaszła tak daleko? '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Crimson, ja wiem, że to nie będzie miłe, ale cieszę się z Twojej eliminacji. Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie wkurzałaś swoim zachowaniem od początku. Przynajmniej zemściłam się za Dava, Shawna, Amy, Max'a i Rodney'a! Dopiero za szóstym razem mogłam ciebie wykurzyć z tego show! Teraz się ciesz, że my możemy cieszyć się finałową 3 ;) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Crimson pokonała tylu frajerów a sama wkopała się jeszcze gorzej... typowe dla takich żałosnych antagonistów! ''(Dakota i Sheila przybiły sobie piątkę) '''Sheila : '''No cóż, przynajmniej ta frajerka wreszcie się doigrała. '''Kamper Geoff'a (Geoff odpoczywał sobie w hamaku, nawet udało mu się zbudować basen) Geoff (PZ) : 'Cieszę się, że pokonałem Crimson! Jednak szkoda mi zachowania tej Sheili, bo przerypałem i u niej i u Dakoty. ''(Wzdycha) '''Geoff (PZ) : '''I tak w końcu zaszedłem daleko aczkolwiek straicłem swoją dziewczynę, Dakota nie chce mnie znać. Czyli wygląda na to, że Sheila chce wygrać ''SPEKTAKTULARNIE'' (sorki, oglądam teraz wideoprezentacje - kanał xd), a ja do tego nie dopuszczę! (Idzie do Sheili) 'Sheila : '''Podaj hasło '''Geoff : '''Wpuść mnie! '''Sheila : '''Zła odpowiedź! Masz dwie... ''(Geoff już poszedł) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Wkurzył mnie ten Geoff już całkowicie. Ile mam tych cholernych dni czekać, żeby on wyleciał?! ''(Sheila też poszła w głąb dziczy) '''Tajemniczy Ośrodek (Kamera pokazuje jakiś nowy budynek) ??? : 'Eeech, Sheila... ''(Postać zdjęła kaptur, na naszych oczach ukazała się Crimson) thumb|left|400px 'Crimson (PZ) : '''Raniłam się już po programie... zemściłam się szybko na sobie, mam depresję... ale mam ochotę zabić Sheilę ;) Żałuję tego, co zrobiłam, dlatego zrobiłam z siebie kalekę. ''(Crimson zaczęła niszczyć wszystko co było związane z Sheilą) '''Crimson : '''Sheila, twoje dni są policzone dziwko! ;) '''Dzień 31 Hokkaido (Chris niespodziewanie niby w dniu wyzwania, wrócił do Hokkaido) Chris : '''Ale przecież Crimson jest... w Hokkaido! Tak mówiłeś! -.- '''Tu napiszę streszczenie bo niebieski ekran ;_; (Chirs i Chef rozmawiają przez komórkę, dowiadują się o tym, że Crimson była przez jakiś czas w Hokkaido, Chef chwali się poszlakami, np. peruką Crimson i strzykawką, potem zdenerwowany Chris oznajmia, że nie po to płynął tu) (Chris próbuje znaleźć drogę powrotną, podczas rozmowy rzucił telefonem o komórkę i jutro najprawdopodobniej będzie znów w dziczy) Ośrodek (Crimson szykuje zemstę na Sheili) Crimson : 'Sheila, może i ja straciłam resztki rozsądu, ale Sheila straci coś więcej, zapłaci mi za to!!! ''(Podsyła amoniak i smrody skunksa do kwatery dziewczyn, te szybko uciekają) 'Sheila : '''Chora jesteś?! -.- '''Crimson : '''Wróciłam... i się zemszczę. Teraz kumasz? ''(Sheila vs Crimson) 'Dakota : '''To ja może pójdę do Geoff'a? ''(Ta puka do Geoff'a) 'Dakota : '''Mogę? '''Geoff : '''Sheila? '''Dakota : '''Nieee... Dakota, chciałam się o coś zapytać. ;) '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że rzuciłam się na Geoff'a za głupią błahostkę. Czas to wyjaśnić. ''(Geoff wpuszcza blondynkę) 'Dakota : '''Geoff, chcę pogadać. '''Geoff : '''O czym? :/ '''Dakota : '''Eeee, wybaczam Twój głos na mnie. Rozumiem, że ja i Sheila głosowałyśmy na Crimson, ale czemu Ty na mnie? '''Geoff : '''Bo myślałem, że Sheila oszukuje z tym nagraniem. '''Dakota : '''Aaaa, czemu nam nie zaufałeś? Mogłeś wiedzieć, że będę za Sheilą, nie za tą oszustką... jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć? '''Geoff : '''Jestem głupi... '''Dakota : '''Nieprawda :) Ja i tak nadal Ciebie lubię :) ''(Geoff i Dakota pogodzili się, a Sheila i Crimson nadal walczyły) '''Dzień 32 (8:00. Chris wrócił) Chris : 'Siemka zawodnicy! Gotowi na wyzwanie? '''Sheila : '''Bo kto by tego się nie spodziewał? >) ''(Chris marszczy brwi) 'Chris : '''Zadanie będzie bardzo proste. Quiiiiz!!! ''(Wszyscy strzelają facepalm'y) 'Chris : '''Co... '''Finałowa 3 (PZ) : '''PÓŁFINAŁOWY TEŚCIK? NO I CO JESZCZE?! ''(Wszyscy są na hali, Chris przygotował pytania) 'Chris : '''Zasada jest prosta, jeśli uzyskacie 10 punktów (jedna osoba), zyskacie gwarantowaną nietykalność do finałowej 2! ''(Wszyscy się cieszą) 'Chris : '''A w następnym dniu odbędą się przygotowania do wielkiego finału! W sensie... jutro i tak będzie trójka, bo będzie półfinał i finał! :D ''(Wszyscy się cieszą x2) 'Chris : '''Zaczynam zadawać pytania... kto odpadł jako drugi na Wawanakwie? A. Eva B. Ezekiel C. Dakota D. Crimson '''Sheila : '''Ej, bo widziałam Crimson tutaj '''Chris : '''Nie uznaję o... ''(Chef wybiegł szybko z sali) 'Dakota : '''Ja? XD '''Chris : '''Nie... chodzi mi o Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. '''Geoff : '''O ile pamiętam, to Eva. '''Chris: '''1-0-0! Drugie pytanie, czy ktoś odpadł w 14 odcinku? A. Tyler B. Gwen C. Tylko na Planie D. Nigdy '''Sheila : '''Nigdy... nawet ten szajs nie będzie miał więcej niż 13 odcinków ;) '''Chris : '''Tak... 1-1-0... -.- Która drużyna wykonała piosenkę "Owieczki trzeba strzyc?" A. Drużyna Amazonek B. Drużyna CJNBBBBS C. Zmutowane Larwy D. Japońskie Tacosy '''Sheila : '''Japońskie Tacosy? XDDD '''Chris : '''Nie uznaję. ''(Słyszy dźwięki policji) 'Dakota : '''Amazonki! :D '''Chris : '''Remis po punkcie! Czyją parodią jest Sugar? A. Ariany Grande B. Justina Biebera C. Honey Boo Boo D. Hannah Montany '''Sheila : '''To nawet nie jest związane z TP ;-; '''Chris : '''Nie uznaję ;) '''Geoff : '''Honey Boo Boo? '''Chris : '''2-1-1 dla Geoff'a! Jakiej osobowości Mal nie "użył" ani razu? A. Mike'a B. Chester'a C. Vito D. Manithoby Smith '''Geoff : '''Chestera! ''(Sheila westchnęła) 'Chris : '''3-1-1! Kto żartował z Harolda na Planie? A. Duncan B. Gwen C. Trent D. Ezekiel '''Geoff : '''Był to Duncan, do tej pory to pamiętam :) '''Chris : '''4-1-1! Kto ani razu nie doszedł do połączenia drużyn? A. Leonard B. Bridgette C. Harold D. Scarlett '''Sheila : '''Był to Leonard! Zbyt słaby na to! ;) '''Chris : '''4-2-1. Kto został przeniesiony do innej drużyny w 4 odcinku TD:RI? A. Brick B. Cameron C. Courtney D. Denis '''Dakota : '''Denis! :D Mój pierwszy były xd '''Chris : '''Chciałabyś... '''Sheila : '''B-brick? '''Chris : '''4-3-1. '''Dakota : '''Ej, McLane? '''Chris : '''Czego? '''Dakota : '''Bo ja muszę coś zjeść -.- '''Chris : '''Aha... więc nie chcesz brać udziału? Okay... straciłaś trochę szans na final 2 jednak ;) '''Dakota : '''Gdzieś to mam... ale odpadam? ;o '''Chris : '''Tak. Z wyzwania. Mamy 4-3! Komu chcesz przekazać swój żałosny punkt? '''Dakota : '''Geoff'owi. '''Sheila : '''Da... '''Dakota : '''Nie Da... -,- Mam cię dosyć oszustko! ''(Sheila chciała się rzucić na Dakotę) 'Chris : '''5-3! Ile osób dotknęło Toksyczną Piankę? A. 3 B. 6 C. 13 D. 9 '''Sheila : '''A! 3 tylko, Scott, Staci i Sam, najwięksi debile tego sezonu! ;) '''Dakota : '''Nie pozwolę, żebyś nazywała mojego chłopaka debilem! -.- Jest 1000x razy lepszy niż ty! '''Sheila : '''Tu mi możesz naskoczyć! '''Chris : '''5-4! Która postać jest najmniejszym ulubieńcem widzów? A. Mike B. Zoey C. Ezekiel D. Jen '''Geoff : '''Jen? XD '''Sheila : '''Mike cwelu >) '''Chris : '''5-5! Jedziemy dalej! W którym odcinku Scarlett pokazuje swoje oblicze? '''Sheila : '''W dziesiątym, będzie coś gorszego? >) '''Chris : '''6-5! Kto powiedział: "Ona ma jednorożca!" A. Sheila B. Crimson C. Samantha D. Brody '''Geoff : '''Mój ziomek Brody! >) '''Chris : '''6-6! Kto nie zjadł oślego mięsa? A. Amy B. Cody C. Leshaniqua d. Chef '''Geoff : '''Chyba Cody. '''Chris : '''7-6 dla Geoff'a! Czy kiedykolwiek odbył się mecz koszykówki w Totalnej Porażce? A. Nigdy B. W Trasie C. Podczas dogrywki D. Jedno z zadań na Planie Totalnej Porażki '''Geoff : '''Odpowiedź D, przecież to wszystko było wtedy, kiedy byłem prowadzącym podsumowań :) '''Sheila : '''Nie piernicz ;o '''Chris : '''8-6 dla Geoff'a! Kto odpadł po Lindsay na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki? A. Chef B. Heather C. DJ D. Bridgette '''Geoff : '''Eeee, DJ? '''Chris : '''9-6! Kumasz Sheila? Możesz nie dostać się do final 2! :) '''Sheila (PZ) : '''Chrisiak, żałosny jesteś '''Chris : '''I może ostatnie pytanie... na co LeShawna ma uczulenie? A. Na Harolda B. Na ananasy C. Na papierosy D. Na czekoladę '''Sheila : '''Kurczę... na Harolda? XD '''Chris : ' Nie! 'Geoff : '''Na czekoladę? '''Sheila : '''Na papierosy? ''(Zdają sobie sprawę, że to ostatnia możliwa odpowiedź) (Leci odpowiedź nawet w zwolnionym tempie... i.. '''Geoff: '''An... '''Sheila: '''NA ANANASY! '''Geoff : '''Kurczę :( '''Chris : '''Nie, nie kurczę! Wygrałeś! '''Sheila: '''Co? Pierwsza to powiedziałam! '''Chris : '''Ale to on pierwszy powiedział początek frazy. Brawo Geoff! Spisałeś się na medal! Jesteś pierwszym finalistą '''Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki! Geoff : '''Nie kłam ziomek! :'D '''Chris : '''Ale tak jest! '''Dzień 33 (Chris dzwoni do wyeliminowanych) (Dakota i Sheila nudzą się) 'Sheila : '''Cóż, możesz już się pakować, bo oni wybiorą mnie >) '''Dakota : '''Nikt nie wybrałby przecież takiej żałosnej suki! '''Sheila : '''Powiedz coś jeszcze raz w tym stylu, a cię zabiję! '''Dakota : '''Tak jak Max'a? Posłuchaj, wkopałaś właśnie sama siebie! Crimson pomogła ci go strasznie uszkodzić, a Ty teraz kablujesz na wszystko :) '''Sheila : '''Tu trzeba eliminować a nie srać się ;) '''Dakota (PZ) : '''Boże... jak ta debilka przynudza. -.- ''(Dakota poszła sobie do Geoff'a) 'Sheila : '''Dzisiaj pewnie poznamy wszystkich i gówno. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie lubi tej żałosnej Dakoty, a ja zajdę do finału i pokonam Geoff'a :) Matko, niech ten dzień się kończy! ''(Widzi samochód) 'Sheila (PZ) : '''Kurczę, Crimson nie ma... ''(Wszyscy wyeliminowani wychodzą) '''Crimson : '''Widzisz Sheila? To było moje przebranie, jestem całkowicie naturalna ;) I chciałam was przeprosić za moje podłe zachowanie :C '''Dave : '''Spoko... '''Shawn : '''Ok '''Amy : '''W dupie to mam :) '''Crimson : '''Dzięki ;) '''Amy (PZ) : '''Dostałam cenną lekcję z życia, nigdy się nie poddawać i nie wykorzystawać nikogo. '''Chris : '''Rozgośćcie się! Już jutro dowiemy się, kto wykona finałowe wyzwanie! Odpowiedzi w Ryzykantach Totalnej Porażki! Podobał Ci się odcinek? Yap, yap! Meh... Kto powinien wejść do final 2? Dakota Sheila Cieszy cię, że Geoff już jest w final 2? Tak. Serio? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki AnonymousWriter'a Kategoria:Odcinki Ryzykantów Totalnej Porażki